No End, No Beginning
by InspireMusic
Summary: Fooling only themselves, a struggling couple makes the choice of either staying together or calling it quits for good. Inspired by the song "No End, No Beginning" by Poets of The Fall.  Mature Content: Some sexual scenes.


"I don't know what to do now!" He yelled at her.

They both stood there, silent now. The rain falling on the roof was the only sound heard in the empty bedroom. She stared at him; he doing the same. She closed her eyes before speaking, but he beat her to it.

"… What if I fail again…?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"You won't. I know you won't." She said in a kind voice. She opened her eyes, only to see how shocked he was by her response.

"I already did once, what makes you think that I won't this time?" He said, seeming to get more angry.

"Because, we were young and stupid back then. We did things too quickly back then. Now, we've grown up a bit and we seem to have our lives in control. Also…"

She was afraid to finish her sentence. She lowered her head to face the floor underneath her, looking at her worn out boots.

'_What if he doesn't feel the same anymore..? What if I'm pushing him into something he really doesn't want..?' _She thought.

"Also what?" He asked, seeming like he was demanding the answer.

'_Oh, just do it!' _She demanded herself. She lifted her face and looked at his. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Also… Also, I love you!"

Silence rose once again between them. The rain had stopped outside and the clouds seemed to have cleared away, letting the moon's light enter the bedroom, giving the woman's face a glow that showed off her beauty.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for so long. Sure, you moved on and saw other people, but I couldn't do that! I wouldn't be happy with other guys, and I knew that the sweet, loving young man that I was with years ago was the one for me."

" 'was' ?" He asked, seeming to be heartbroken by the word.

"I don't know if he feels the same for me anymore. That's why I said that."

Without thinking about it, he ran to her, embracing her tightly under the moonlight and whispered into her ear,

"He has felt the same about you for the longest time too."

Her eyes started to water up when he spoke those words. Her fear of losing him again had finally left her mind. He took a step back, holding her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and said,

"I love you too. I may have moved on, but none of the girls I was with couldn't love me the way you did. I was wrong to believe that you were better off with another person, and I'm sorry I ever left you the first time."

He wiped away the tears that were now flowing down her face. She seemed speechless and also beautiful in his eyes, so he continued.

"I feel complete with you. You are me other half that I've waited all my life to have. I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever."

She felt her face go bright red under his hands as he came closer and closer to her lips. Was she scared? Yes. But why, she wondered. Before her question was answered, their lips made contact. The spark that they both felt was as if it had their very first kiss, both scared and innocent. To both of them, that kiss was also very passionate, unlike others they shared long ago. It was to prove once again how much love flowed between one another. But that time, they both felt like there was more flowing between them than just the sweet feeling of love…

He began to move his hands from her face; feeling the surface of her hips, letting his hands fall further down until they reached the bottom of her skirt, going underneath it until his fingers reached a sweet spot between her.

She responded by opening her eyes and moaning very softly. She pulled away from their sweet kiss.

"…What are you doing?" She whispered, trying to hold back a moan while his fingers explored its surroundings.

"I wait you… Please… Let me have you.." he answered in what seemed to be a labored voice, as if he came from a long run.

She stepped away from him, reached for the zipper of her skirt, unzipped and let the skirt fall to the floor. His eyes went wide when he was able to see more of her now. The moons light was now filling the bedroom, making her glow even more. As one piece of her clothing came off, he couldn't keep his control any longer.

'_She looks so sexy… But I've seen her like this before…This feels like the first time, though…'_

"Oh, wow…" Was all that he could manage to say once she was only wearing her bra. Before he knew it, she threw him to the bed that was behind him.

"I've missed this… And also you…" She whispered, laying herself on top of him now, her warm body against his; letting him know that she wanted some loving. He undid her bra and threw it over his head, licking her neck to start off a night of passion and reconnection.

The sun's rays gave the empty room much need lighting the next morning. He woke up first, at first confused as to why there was a bra hanging from his lamp, but then he remembered the sweet memories from the night before, so he looked over.

His face lit up when he saw his mate fast asleep besides him, looking more beautiful than he remembered. Tears of joy came to him. But that didn't matter. He felt complete and safe with her besides him. He stared at her for what seemed like forever to him, being grateful that things did work out to their favor. He caressed her cheek and said:

"Thank you, Corazón mio.."

Drawing a warm smile on his face.


End file.
